


A strange family

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friendship, Team Bonding, b4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: One of my piece for the Inazuma Summer Dreams Zine, I'm finally able to share with yall!It was fun seeing how no matter the place, their dynamics never seemed to change and everyone there knew that the others were secretly smiling because of it as well.Where would they be without Tsunami as their glue?
Kudos: 8





	A strange family

“WHAAA SO HOOOOOT!”

“Don’t shout Tsunami”

Tobitaka was calmly roasting some potatoes at the bonfire, his eyes closed as he was clearly trying to keep himself from throwing a skewer at the other’s direction.

But after all he was renewed for his almost bottomless patience, especially when it came to Tsunami and his childish antics despite him being the older one of the group.

“But Tobiiii, today is so hot already, why do I have to be on fire duty? I wanted to go buy refreshments with Someoka”

“Tch shut up tuna face! We don’t need two person to buy drinks and since you’re the one eating the most, it’s only logical for you to help us out!”

A slightly annoyed Fudou intervened between a grilled fish and the other, pointing threateningly a knife in his direction, making Tsunami gulp and raise both hands in defeat.

It was a hot summer night and the strange group of friends had decided to spend it on the beach, eating together and using the occasion as a special jam session.

Nothing inspires you more than the beat of the ocean, or at least that was what Tsunami had said back at their Rairaiken hideout to convince them to go on that trip.

And now he was the one complaining, of course-

“Yo!”

Someoka appeared from behind a palm tree, carrying two plastic bags full of cold drinks and probably the sakuramochi Fudou didn’t ask for but of course wanted. Tsunami was on him in a matter of seconds, almost making the friend lose balance as he shoved a hand in one of the bags to reach for a peach flavoured soda.

“AAH THIS IS THE BEST!”

“Tsunami.”

Tobitaka’s voice sounded extremely dangerous and the surfer flinched on spot, smiling in fear as he retreated to his spot. 

“Sorry, sorry, my bad-“

Someoka laughed, leaving the purchase on the sand to go help Fudou cutting vegetables. 

It was fun seeing how no matter the place, their dynamics never seemed to change and everyone there knew that the others were secretly smiling because of it as well.

Where would they be without Tsunami as their glue?

The rest of the night was pleasant, some more antics between Fudou and Tsunami, a gentle breeze keeping the bonfire and laughters alive, the gentle waves on the shore to give their bickering a relaxed rhythm and the joy of a full stomach.

Now everybody was quiet as they sat under the stars, looking for comets while Fudou tenderly caressed the chords of his guitar and Someoka kept a quiet tempo on some bongos they had found in a store.

“You know, I’m glad I got to meet you guys”

Nobody answered Tsunami, there was no need to.

Their hearts were all in sync with the waves of that strange friendship.

And they could feel it.


End file.
